


2 décembre

by MaeLovesStories



Series: 31 jours de décembre [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, M/M, POV Vinsmoke Sanji
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21514615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeLovesStories/pseuds/MaeLovesStories
Summary: Prompt 2 : "Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? À faire en sorte que je te déteste ?"
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Sanji, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, Zoro/Sanji
Series: 31 jours de décembre [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550686
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	2 décembre

**2 décembre**

— Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? À faire en sorte que je te déteste ? Parce que si c'est ça t'es pas loin d'y arriver ! s'écria Sanji.

Un moment d'inattention et Zoro lui avait arraché le bonnet de la tête. Il courait maintenant, agitant son trophée à bout de bras et mettant une distance prudente entre eux. Sanji ne comprenait pas comment, à 13 ans, il pouvait être aussi immature. On aurait dit un gamin de 5 ans !

Il n'arrêtait pas de lui faire des crasses. Il lui tirait les cheveux dès qu'il en avait l'occasion, lui piquait ses affaires. Ça devenait insupportable !

Au lieu de rentrer dans son jeu, Sanji ne bougea pas. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, décidant de le bouder jusqu'à ce qu'il obtienne satisfaction et que Zoro cède.

Il faisait un grand soleil ce samedi, mais aussi un froid de canard. De la buée s'échappait de sa bouche à chacune de ses respirations. Et malgré ses cheveux longs, il sentait déjà ses oreilles geler.

Il n'osait pas regarder dans la direction de Zoro. Il ignorait donc ce qu'il faisait. Sanji en avait marre de son comportement. Plus jeunes, ils s'étaient plutôt bien entendus. Sanji pouvait même affirmer que Zoro était son meilleur ami. Mais depuis quelques mois, son attitude avait changée.

Sanji était sûr que c'était à cause de l'adolescence. Il avait entendu son vieux en parler avec Koshiro. Il ne savait pas exactement ce que ça voulait dire. 

Il aurait tellement aimé bien s'entendre avec Zoro. Il voulait passer du temps avec lui. Regarder des films, faire leurs devoirs ensemble. Mais maintenant chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient c'était pour se disputer et se battre. Sanji en avait assez. Mais il lui répugnait l'idée de couper tout lien avec lui. Il était trop important pour lui. Il préférait encore avoir un Zoro embêtant que pas de Zoro du tout.

Il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose sur sa tête. Il leva les mains et comprit que c'était son bonnet. Il s'empressa de le mettre correctement.

— Je veux pas que tu me détestes, dit une voix dans son oreille.

Sanji pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de Zoro contre sa peau. Il frissonna à cette proximité.

— Alors qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

— À ton avis ?

— J'en sais rien puisque je te le demande !

Il recommençait à s'énerver. Il sentit Zoro bouger derrière lui et, du coin de l'œil, le vit apparaître dans son champ de vision. Puis il sentit des lèvres chaudes se presser sur sa joue froide.

— Oh, laissa-t-il échapper dans un souffle tandis que ses pommettes s'enflammèrent.

Il comprenait maintenant. 


End file.
